blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Brain
“The Forest Destroyer” Mother Brain is a boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing as the mutant boss of Area 1. It later reappears as a mid-boss in Area 9, where it is fought once by itself, and again as two individuals. Physical Appearance As the name suggests, Mother Brain resembles a large brain. The brain portion is colored red, and it has dark yellow roots hanging beneath it. It also resembles a sort of jellyfish. General Information Mother Brain appears as the mutant boss of the Forest Area. Defeating it grants the Hyper Shot, which allows SOPHIA III to destroy the wall monsters. Attacks Mother Brain starts by latching onto the ground for a brief period of time, during which it’s invincible. Afterward, Mother Brain will produce eight smaller brains that orbit around it. It will then follow the player in a rectilinear fashion, only changing direction upon making contact with a wall. The eight small brains initially produce a large orbit around Mother Brain, but it eventually gets smaller, after which Mother Brain throws the mini brains outward. Mother Brain will then follow the player again before stopping and latching to the ground to produce more brains. After this, it can either have the eight orbiting brains again, or it can spew out a continuous stream of small brains aimed at the player; the latter attack requires Mother Brain to be grounded for longer. Strategy When Mother Brain summons the mini brains, it is usually best to stay inside their orbit when it is large and then escape right before it becomes small. When Mother Brain shoots a stream of brains, the player should move along the perimeter of the arena; depending on the position of Mother Brain, the player should move more slowly if it is in a corner and can move faster is it is near the center. Mother Brain’s mini brains can be destroyed, which can cause the orbiting attack to end prematurely, however, this will not end its brain spewing attack early. Since Mother Brain always does the orbit attack first, Jason can throw in a Grenade as soon as they are summoned to get rid of them immediately; some Gun types can do this effectively as well. Using Flame, Mother Brain’s brain spewing attack can backfire, as igniting one of the mini brains causes a chain reaction of igniting any other mini brains that make contact, leading back to Mother Brain itself. Mother Brain is weak to Flame, causing it to be stunned for a period of time and taking more damage than usual. Using Flame’s extra damage and stun can make quick work of Mother Brain, defeating it in less than 10 seconds. Destroyer Mode Mother Brain is immune to all Gun types except Blaster and Auto. If Jason has Auto, he should stay relatively close to increase the accuracy of Auto, as well as being able to avoid the mini brains when they are orbiting. Grenades should be used to get rid of some, if not all, of the mini brains, as they serve as Mother Brain’s main form of offense; it is usually best to keep a few around so that it continues to chase Jason around instead of preparing for another attack. If Jason does not have Auto, he’ll have to use Blaster. He can still employ the same strategy, but to a less effective extent. The mini brains can also drop Gun Capsules, potentially allowing Jason to obtain Auto. Damage The following list shows how many shots it takes from each Gun and Sub-weapon type to defeat Mother Brain. Stun means Mother Brain will be unable to act for a brief period of time; weapons can only stun every so often in order to prevent the boss from being stun-locked. Weak means Mother Brain will take twice as much damage from the Gun than usual; in-game, they flash red, and are also stunned, when this occurs. Sub-weapons do double damage against bosses compared to enemies to mitigate their limited ammo. *Blaster: 200 *Long Range: 100 (stun) *Penetrator: 100 *Diffusion: 100* (farthest); 38 (closest) *Auto: 500* *Reflect: 0 *Striker: 50 *Flame: untested (weak) *Wave: 200 (stun) (single shots); 67 (stun) (triple shots) *Grenade Bomb: 17 *Ignition Bomb: 13 *Turret: untested *Remote Blast: untested *Value assumed based on presumed damage of attack and health of boss Other Appearances ''Blaster Master Zero 2 Mother Brain has been downgraded from a boss to an ordinary enemy encountered in side-scrolling mode from Planet Montoj onward. Their patterns are simplistic, spewing destructible mini-brains in a prolonged stream or in an outward orbital. Meta Fight/''Blaster Master Mother Brain appears as the mutant boss of Area 1. Her only form of attack is chasing the player. She also has the mini brains orbiting her, which cannot be destroyed; their orbit also changes from a circle to a diagonal ellipse, giving the player less room. Due to the proximity, Grenades are the most effective way to defeat Mother Brain. Defeating Mother Brain grants the Hyper Shot, which allows Sophia III to destroy the wall monsters. ''Worlds of Power: Blaster Master Mother Brain appears as the mutant boss of Area 1. It is described as having “lumpy skin palpitating like a human heart,” and has fireballs orbiting it instead of brains. These fireballs create an invisible barrier that blocks any of Jason’s shots, meaning he has to get inside the ring of fireballs to be able to attack. After the first encounter with the real form, the Plutonium Boss casts holographic forms over the rest, of something that would either terrify Jason or invoke such emotions that would make him unable to fight, such as with Fred. Blaster Master (Comic) Mother Brain is named '''Cramitor' and characterized as the ringleader of the mutants. Trivia *Mother Brain shares its name with the main antagonist of the ''Metroid'' series. This is likely intentional, as Blaster Master features other elements that reference Metroid, such as the jellyfish enemies. *Mother Brain’s sprites from Blaster Master were modified and used for Jellyfish, the boss of the Subterranean Depths Area in Blaster Master: Enemy Below. *Mother Brain's Japanese name in Blaster Master Zero is Chlameatle; this seems to be the intended localization of "Cramitor," as they both appear to stem from the katakana クラミートル (Kuramītoru). **Due to the inclusion of "kura" in Mother Brain's Japanese name, it is likely intended to have been based on a jellyfish, as they are called "kurage" (水母) in Japan. Gallery BM_Boss1.png|''Blaster Master'' BMZ_MajorBoss1.png|''Blaster Master Zero'' Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:BM Bosses Category:Organic Mutants